


Secret

by titaniumsansa



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Advice, Canon Rewrite, Coming Out, Gay, Gen, I blame sunkelles, Oneshot, what I wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: AU where Jill grabbed her sword from Lydia's bedroom and overheard instead of Alex.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I own nothing, I love this show though.

She has no idea where Penelope stashed it. It's a sword that lights up, it shouldn't be so hard to find.

"Having trouble communicating with your family members?" The automated voice asks from the phone. The phone-someone else must be home, Penelope's still on the phone with the VA.

"You could say that," Elena sighs.

"Feeling like no one understands you?" The automated voice asks, again.

"Yup," Elena confirms. Jill checks behind the sofa, wondering where the hell the sword could be. In a minute, she'll get out and talk to Elena, she seems to be going through something. She's only met Alex and Elena a few times, but Lydia seems fond of her and told her she was always welcome over.

"Losing your appetite due to anxiety or depression?" The automated voice asks again. Jill hears the crinkle of a chip bag.

"Obviously not," Elena mutters and sighs.

"Do you have any advice for feeling like the weird one in your family, automated voice? For wanting to explain that you don't want to pick a boy to be the escort to your quinces cause you're not sure you're even into boys?" Elena asks.

"Reach out and talk to someone," The automated voice suggests.

"Yeah. That'll be great. How do I even do that? Hey mom-I think I might like girls, and I-" Elena stops as the sword makes noise. She found it, and now she and Elena need to talk.

"I am so sorry, I went to grab my sword-your mom hid it for me so Schneider wouldn't take it," Jill apologizes and Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Did you hear what I was saying while you were back there?" Elena asks.

"I did. I'm not going to tell anyone. It's your secret," Jill begins. Elena bites her lip.

"It's not that embarrassed, I'm just not sure. I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out," Elena says and looks at Jill.

"I get it. Sexuality's weird. It's okay to be unsure, at any age. But, if you need someone to talk to, I am here. I like women. And if you like them, that's great. But if you aren't into girls, that's okay too. Your family is going to love you either way. Your mom is a badass lady, you know," Jill jokes and Elena relaxes and gives her a little grin.

"I know, she's always saying that," Elena says and then they both hear the voice from the phone.

"Hello?" It's almost a nasal sounding voice.

"Alvarez! 2294!" Elena shouts and rushes over to the couch.

"Who are you holding for?" The woman asks and right as she does, Penelope walks through the door.

"Jolene. I'm holding for Jolene in Pain Management," Penelope says, and Jill knows there will be questions later, but Elena glances at her and Jill smiles. Elena gives her a brief smile back as her mom starts talking to Jolene. Maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
